


Paint

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: For the Kids [39]
Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Oliver x Reader, laurel x tommy
Series: For the Kids [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561498
Kudos: 1





	Paint

Laurel sipped at her coffee as you walked her back to her office. “Have you started trying again?” She asked shyly. 

You blushed and nodded. “Yeah, not too long after we got back from our honeymoon, actually.”

“Oh!” She grinned. “That’s great.” She was excited for you. “I bet Oliver can’t wait to hear he’s gonna be a daddy again, and really experience everything  _ with _ you from day one. All those appointments and such.”

You smiled and nodded. “He thinks he’s being secretive with his parenting books under the bed.” You giggled. “As if he hasn’t had plenty of practice these past few years!” 

“He probably wants to make sure he’s cooking you the right meals.” She winked. You raised an eyebrow at her. “For pregnancy!” She giggled. “He’s going to dote on you even more!”

“You’re right. He’ll spoil me!” You widened your eyes. “I don’t want that!” You whined. “He’s finally gotten a bit better at pulling it in when it comes to birthdays.” 

“Nope. This will be even worse!” She teased. “He’ll be calling you all the time from work. Making sure you aren’t sick, or asking if you need a nap.” She nudged you lightly. 

You stuck your tongue out. “As if Tommy won’t be the same.” You teased her right back. “He’ll be calling Oliver to make sure he does things right. I’ll get woken up to a call from Tommy at three am with a crying baby.” You chuckled. 

“You’ll help so much.” She squeezed your arm. “I already know it.” Laurel said happily. “You’ll be the best Aunt.”

You smiled. “I can’t wait, if that’s what you want.” 

“That’s what started the marriage talk, actually.” 

“Really?” You asked. “How so?” You were curious. 

She beamed. “We just love you so much.” She started. “And Oliver told Tommy he was next. I left the room going ‘well…’ and he chased after me.” She giggled at the memory. 

You giggled as well. “Poor Tommy.” You could just picture him being confused. 

She grinned. “It really made us talk though.” It’s what led her to being engaged to the man she loved. “He was supportive of what I wanted. He didn’t push me one way or another.”

“That’s so sweet.” You praised. “I love you guys together.” They just worked. As different as they could be from one another, they synced. She was serious where he was goofy. He was laid back where she got stressed. They balanced each other beautifully. “I can’t wait to see your wedding plans.” You could picture her planning something classically beautiful, or stunningly modern. Whatever it was, it would be amazing.

“You’ll be the first to know when I work on them.” She promised. “I’ll probably ask for your help, too. Yours was beautiful.”

“Oliver had a ton of ideas.” You smiled. “I’ll bring over my folders.” You offered. “Seriously. I have multiple folders. Each by idea. One for catering. One for cake. One for venues…” You giggled. “He’s more organized than he lets on.”

She chuckled. “I totally can picture that.” He had changed a great deal since meeting you, and she loved seeing it. It was for the better for sure. Had he kept going on the road he was on, everyone’s lives would be very different. You wouldn’t be around as his wife. Who knows of Tommy and her would have ever made this step? She suddenly stopped and hugged you. 

You hugged her back, ignoring the looks you were getting. 

“You’re my best friend.” She kissed your cheek. “Now sleeves or no sleeves?” She smiled. . 

“Depends on the weather.” You chuckled. 

“I’m thinking fall.” She nodded. “Not too hot, but we won’t be freezing.” She thought out loud. “And the coloring for the pictures would be amazing.” 

You nodded in agreement. “The city is beautiful in the fall.” It was one of your favorite times to walk around, just enjoying it. 

“I’m hoping you can help me with pictures?” She smiled. “Your photographer was the best.”

“Of course!” You agreed. “I’ll help with whatever you need.” You promised. “From wedding, to baby, and on.” Her friendship had morphed into her becoming family. 

She looked extra happy at that. 

* * *

Oliver and Tommy were at home with the kids, enjoying the play time. “What do you think they talk about?” Tommy asked. “Because Y/N isn’t that into fashion, so I doubt it’s clothes.” He mused. “Do you think they’re using this time to gripe about whatever we’ve done recently to piss them off?” 

Chuckling, Oliver shook his head. The last thing he did was come very close to Logan seeing him in his Arrow gear. Other than that, he felt he was in the clear. “Or they’re talking about the kids.” He countered. “Future kids maybe?” He suggested. “Laurel seems to be looking forward to that.”

“She is.” He nodded. “More so another niece or nephew.” He smiled. “Any hints when that’ll happen?” Tommy figured sooner rather than later, but it could be any time. 

“No idea.” Oliver smirked. No need to give away that secret. “When it happens, it happens.”

“Ugh! I’m not telling you then either.” Tommy shook his head. “So mean. We tell each other everything.” He said dramatically. 

Oliver snorted. “Like you being engaged?” He reminded him. 

“It wasn’t official yet!” He defended himself. “Not until she got her ring!”

“But still!” Oliver said back, teasing him. “You didn’t even mention talking about it.”

“Yeah, I suck.” Tommy punched his arm. “But you know now. And you’re gonna be my best man.”

“Me? You sure?” He beamed. “No one else you’d rather have?” Not that Oliver could really think of anyone else that Tommy could choose, though. 

“I don’t have friends, man.” Tommy chuckled. “Who else would I ask? Clay?”

“Yeah, and he’d probably shrug and say whatever.” Oliver chuckled. “Neither of us are looking forward to the whole teen thing, and we’re glad we have a few years before Maggie hits them.” He noted. “Having them both hit their teens at the same time would be scary.”

“Dude, yeah. Teens are scary.” He shook his head. “Especially girls.” He made a face. “So scary.”

“You're going to be helping me, so brace yourself.” Oliver smirked. “Maggie does love you and Laurel a lot. And if you have a little girl?” He laughed at the look on Tommy’s face. 

“That terrifies me.” He said honestly. “I love Maggie, but still!”

“Hey, it's a possibility.” Oliver told him. “But, I think that you’ll be okay.” He added. “Laurel will be a great mom, and you’ll be a great dad. Any kid you have will turn out fine.” 

He made an ‘eh’ face. “It’ll be all Laurel.” He said easily. “I’ll be the one getting scolded by her because I gave them cake for breakfast.”

Oliver chuckled. “Yeah, you would.” He nudged his best friend. “Just save that for birthdays.” 

“See you know so much already!” Tommy chuckled. “Write some tips?”

“Just listen to your future wife.” He grinned. “And you’ll be okay!”

“I can agree with that.” Tommy laughed. “On everything.” He nodded. “If I mess up and she doesn’t know I’ll call you for help.”

“Deal.” Oliver smiled. “I’m here for you.” He gave his back a quick pat before Maggie called for him. “Duty calls.” He got up to head to where the kids were, grinning. 

Logan giggled up at him as he was covered in paint. “Told them not to.” Clay shrugged, holding his phone. “They said it’d be fun…” He told him easily. “I tried to warn them…”

“It is fun!” Maggie bounced, getting more paint on the floor underneath her and Logan. “So pretty! Take a picture for mommy?”

Oliver blinked. “Uh…” He pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of your two youngest hugging. “She’s gonna kill me.” He muttered. “Clay, can you get Tommy to help?” 

Clay nodded and rushed out to get Tommy. 

Oliver kneeled, wondering how it was going to get out of their hair. And off the floor. He gave them a smile and shook his head. “Who’s idea was it?” He asked with a chuckle. 

“Mine!” Maggie said proudly. “Aren’t we cute?”

“Very.” Oliver smiled and heard Tommy walk in. “So, Tommy. Care to get some practice in?” He teased his best friend.

Tommy blinked. “Uh…” He looked between the two. “What do we do?”

“Bath.” Oliver nodded. “And a lot of laundry.” He noted. “Which one do you wanna carry?” He wanted to get them in the bath fast, and not trailing paint everywhere.

Tommy quickly lifted Logan who rubbed his hands through his hair. The toddler giggled at the face Tommy made. “Looks like I’ll need a shower after.”

“Daddy, too!” Maggie hugged Oliver’s legs. She grinned up at him. 

* * *

You laughed when you got the picture of the kids, shaking your head. You were on your way to your car, and now wondered what the house looked like if they had managed that. You knew something would be messy. You texted back that you were on your way home, and that you’d grab dinner. 

Oliver FaceTimed you at that. “The princess is requesting pasta.” He smiled at you, face smeared with paint. 

Grinning, you nodded. “Did they get you covered, too?”

He laughed. “You should see Tommy!” He smiled. “We are a mess.” He told you. “Don’t worry, we’ll get it all cleaned up.” 

“Okay.” You giggled. “Good luck.” You teased. 

“We’ll need it.” He grinned. 

_ “Oliver!”  _ Tommy could be heard. 

“Go save the poor man!” You laughed. “I love you.” 

“Love you more.” He winked and hung up before going to help Tommy. 

You grinned to yourself, loving your family so much. These were the memories that you hoped the kids held on to. Logan was too young, but he would have pictures and hear stories. Hopefully your future little one would bring even more joy and time. You hoped that was something you could announce soon. 

* * *

Maggie munched on her noodles happily as she told you about their day. Her hair was mostly dry after the bath that her and Logan had needed, and she was already in her princess pajamas. “And Tommy tried braiding my hair!” She exclaimed. Tommy had left not too long after you got home, so you’d have to text him later about that. It was adorable! 

“Try is the good term.” Oliver chuckled. “He tried for a good fifteen minutes before throwing in the towel. It won’t surprise me if we get told that he got home and youtube tutorials and asked Laurel to let him practice on her.” 

You giggled. “I wouldn’t be surprised either. He’s determined when he can’t do something.” Which was something that you’d always liked about him. He didn’t give up. 

Oliver nodded. “He had a blast though.” He grinned. “I told him it was practice.”

You grinned. “How’d he take that?” You asked. You thought he’d be a good dad.

“He’s a bit scared.” He nodded. “Which I think is more that he can’t give the kid back like he can when he watches the kids.” 

You nodded. “That’s a big one.” You could see that being a scary thing. “Glad we can give him a glance at the life, though.” You chuckled.

“True.” He smiled. “It’s the best life.” He looked at Logan, who was shoveling food in his mouth. “Don’t choke, buddy.” He said tenderly. “Your food isn’t going anywhere.”

Logan looked at him with big eyes as he chewed. You giggled at that, shaking your head. 


End file.
